In the field of muzzle loading firearms, it is known that the elements of a shot are each loaded in the firearm separately, as opposed to a cartridge or shell of a conventional firearm in which all of the necessary elements are stored. A muzzle loader requires the loading of the propellant and a projectile through the discharge end, or muzzle, of the barrel, and the loading of the primer through the firing end. This method of loading requires a greater amount of time than for conventional firearms, and creates an additional problem of spilling propellant. Muzzle loaders also require the use of a ramrod, both for loading and cleaning, which is inserted in the muzzle of the barrel and pushed toward the bolt, causing the ramrod and muzzle to strike against one another, thereby damaging the barrel and reducing the effectiveness of the shot.
Several devices have been designed to aid the shooter in loading a firearm. Typical of the art are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,222,305 issued to Richard J. Lee on Sept. 6, 1980; 4,411,088 issued to Hugh R. Wilson on Oct. 25, 1983; and 4,802,297 issued to Kendrick L. French on Feb. 7, 1989. Of these patents, only the 4,411,088 patent specifically attempts to solve the problems related to loading a muzzle loader. That patent describes a device for storing the elements of a shot, but does not provide an adequate means to measure the propellant nor to prevent spillage while discharging the propellant from the device into the muzzle. Nor does the patent provide a means for protecting the barrel from the damage caused by the insertion of a ramrod.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a means whereby the components required for firing a muzzle loading firearm are stored within the same embodiment for quick accessibility.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means whereby the propellant may be accurately measured and dispensed such that no spillage of the propellant occurs while loading the firearm.
Still another purpose of this invention is to provide a means whereby the barrel of the firearm is protected from the harmful effects of an inserted ramrod.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means whereby the components are shielded from moisture and contamination.